Um amor Imprevisto
by CarolinaKnibel
Summary: Bommm... essa fic fala sobre o diário de gina... seus pensamentos... uma grande festa, grandes consequencias e... muito Draco fofoooo! XD ;
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Bom, antes de tudo... essa fic vai falar de um problema presente em nossos dias... o que ser? naum digo! é segredo... mais o mais breve vcs saberam, e será um grande baque.. ou não? não sei.. vcs que me diram!

**Primeiro Capitulo: O diário de Gina**

**- Novidades! Draco irá dar uma festa em sua mansão! quando? ainda não tem datas... ele anda tão legal... comigo! Hun... não sei... ou sei? naaão! Bom... deixando as dúvidas de lado, Harry também anda esquisito... também não sei por que... nem quero saber... ou quero! Bom.. deixa pra lá mesmo amanhã já tem aula e agora tenho que ir!**

Gina havia deixado o diário de lado e agora se arrumava no quarto da torre da grifinória, para ir para o reifeitório.

Gina! - exclamou Hermione - onde você estava?

Na torre... por que?

Procurei você o tempo todo e não estava te encontrando...

Bom... aqui estou eu!

Você viu o Rony? - perguntou Hermione com a testa ligeiramente enrrugada - não o vi na manhã inteira...

Bom... ainda não... você está sabendo da festa?

Do Draco? - agora a testa havia se enrrugado mais ainda - bom... meio difícil não ouvir as garotas da Sonserina falarem nele e nessa festa o tempo todo... - disse ela meio sem graça.

Bom... e você vai? - Gina não sabia por que continuara falando sobre Draco... ela sabia que Hermione e eles não se davam bem desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

Não? - perguntou ela, mais Gina havia entendido e parara de falar agora.

Elas haviam chegado no refeitório.

Bom... onde vocês estavam? - perguntou Harry.

Eu fui procurar Gina... tudo bem?

Sim...

Gina havia percebido que Draco se levantara de sua mesa e agora caminhava em sua direção.

**Não pode ser verdade! isso é apenas uma nova ilusão... ele não saiu da mesa, eu não estou aqui...**

Tarde demais, agora ele estava do lado dela.

Gina... - começou ele, que fora interrompido no mesmo instante.

Algum problema Malfoy? - perguntou ela.

Bom... não é bem um problema, mas posso falar com você daqui a uns dez minutos?

Bom.. eu acabei de chegar aqui... acho que ainda vou demorar bem mais que dez minutos.

Então... pode ser agora? - ela estava insisitindo, sabia que ela não diria não mais uma vez.

Tudo bem... - disse ela que se levantou sem olhar para Harry e Hermione.

Depois que ela se levantou Harry falou para Hermione:

O que ele quer com ela?

Não sei... deve ser sobre a festa que vai haver na casa dele...

Festa? e ela vai?

Você deveria pergunatr isso a ela, não a mim...

Bom... depois eu - mas ele se calou quando Rony se juntou a eles.

Ei! vocês viram a Gina?

Eu vi sim - disse Harry que agora estava sobre os olhares de Hermione - Draco chamou ela para conversar... mais já já ela volta... - disse ele com raiva... ou ciúme?

Agora afastados do salão principal Draco e Gina conversavam...

Bom... espero que não seja nenhuma implicância... por que eu não comi nada e ainda estou aqui com _você..._ - disse ela com irônia.

Eu queria lhe convidar para a festa que

Vai haver na sua casa... - completou ela.

Que bom que você já sabe.

Você quer dizer, TODOS.

Bom... vamos ao que interessa...

Eu não irei.

Ah... você vai sim...

Por que eu iria?

Por que você é a convidada especial.

Especial? eu?

É sim...

Desde quando?

Desde mês passado... ano passado... acho que desde sempre... e você sabe disso...

Sei? - agora ela estava cada vez mais sem graça.

Então... o que você quer para ir? - ele tinha que ter segundas intenções... imagina.. como Gina podera esquecer essa parte? as irônias... o tom sarcástico... nunca ele mudaria, ou deixaria de ser o Draco.

Hermio, Rony e Harry na festa. - e é claro que ela também tinha suas cartas na manga.

Então está bem, amanhã entrego os convites.

Por que foi tão fácil?- perguntou ela perplexa com a resposta de Draco.

Eu já disse... você é a convidada especial, e disse para mim mesmo, que o quequer que você me pedisse não negaria, a não ser que fosse algo absurdo como...

Como o que?

Deixar de Gostar de você.

**Não mesmo! Draco? e eu! nossa.. o mundo dá voltas! e que voltas... realmente... será que é verdade mesmo? ou sonho! bom... eu na realidade não iria querer que fosse um sonho... o que quer que for... é demais!**

Agora ela estava totalmente sem graça. O uqe reaponder? nada? bom... era uma opção...

Tudo bem então... amanhã os convites?

Sim... na hora do jantar.

Até mais então... tenho que ir comer, se lembra?

Claro... e não esquece viu?- disse Draco quando ela já estava entrando no salão comunal.

Esquecer o quê? - disse ela sen entender o que ele falava.

Que eu gosto de você.

Ela havia se virado depois de retribuir com um sorriso, e agora se juntava a Harry e os outros.

N/A: Boooooooom... em breve próximo capítulo! ahhhh! bom... se vcs notaram.. é claro que notaram... o que está em negrito eh a gina escrevendo ou pensando viu! ; me escrevam!


	2. Um dia antes

**É inacreditável como o tempo passou rápido... amanhã já é a festa na mansão dos Malfoys e... bom... eu não sei se eu estou ansiosa por que tenho certeza que algo de ruim irá acontecer... mais como dizer não a ele? Acho que essa alternativa era muito improvável... e se ele estiver falando a verdade? e se ele gostar mesmo de mim? e se ele tiver dito isso para mais de dez bom... o que o Draco diz acho que não se escreve, mais agora tenho que correr por que já estou atrasada para a aula de poções!**

Gina havia deixado seu diário dentro de uma pequena comoda que estava ao lado de sua cama no dormitório feminino em que se encontrava.

Gina - Rony estava no salão comunal - você não está atrasada? Você tem aula de quê?

Sim.. eu estou sim atrasada - disse ela apressada - mais depois a gente se fala! se você sabe que eu estou sem tempo... - cncluiu ela que agora saia correndo pela passagem secreta e indo para a aula.

Harry! desce aqui! - exclamou Rony para o amigo que estava no dormitório.

Fala Rony... o que foi agora?

Bom... você acha que a ... - mais acabava de ser interrompido por Harry.

Gina está estranha? imagina... ela está sempre atradasa, ocupada, num tem tempo para mais nada depois que...

Pode dizer Harry, eu sei que ela não é a mesma desde que aquele metido e mentiroso iludiu a cabeça dela com essa tal festa! - disse ele morrendo de raiva e de ciúmes.

Bom... era isso, mais em todo caso, pelo menos estaremos ao lado dela lá, ele não poderá fazer nada, não é?

Não sei... ainda mais que ele estará na _casa dele,_ não sei o que poderá acontecer...

Agora Hermione acabara de chegar na sala comunal e se juntou aos amigos indignada.

Eu não acredito! vocês não sabem o que eu acabei de presenciar!

O que! - disse Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

Eu vi Gina e Draco no corredor!

O que! exclamaram mais alto ainda os dois.

mais ela me disse que estava atrasada para a aula e...

e o que Rony? - perguntou Harry

não me disse que aula ela tinha...

Mais ela tinha sim... de poções!

Então quer dizer que ela está matando aula pra ficar com aquele Malfoy! eu não posso admitir uma coisa dessas! diga Hermione, diga logo para mim onde é que eles estão!

calma Rony! - disse Hermione segurando o amigo para que retornasse a sua cadeira.

mais assim você está protegendo os atos irresponsáveis dela Hermione! - exclamou Harry

bem, vocês nem me deixaram terminar!

ainda tem mais? - perguntou Rony indignado.

será que eu vou poder falar sem ser interrompida agora?

e os outros abaixaram as cabeças desviando os olhares.

bom, eu vi sim os dois juntos, mais ele só entregou um vestido para ela e ela continuou indo para a aula!

ah! por que você não disse logo? - exclamou Rony

por que vocês não deixaram? em todo caso, vocês já arrumaram suas roupas para a festa dele?

eu nem sei se ainda vou... - disse harry sem animação.

mais é claro que você vai... e o Rony também! e nem adianta dizer não!

se não tem outra alternativa... bom eu vou dormir um pouco agora então... - disse Rony se levantando da poltrona.

é... eu também vou... até mais Hermione...

até...

N/A: bom... demorei um tempão por que eu fikei com mt raiva... ngm me manda um comentário!

nem custa nada... proximo cap., vai ser a festa... imperdivel! kero Reviews! ;


	3. Confusões de ciúmes

**Como o tempo passa rápido quando algo que nós queremos demore a chegar! por que eu quero adiar? algo que algo vai dar errado... só porque _você é a convidada especial?_ sim! mais, mais, mais... já chega de tanta contradição... eu já sei o que vai acontecer... e fico ignorando... não por que não gosto dele... mais! já chega, foi a gota d'água! **

e escrevendo isso em seu diário, o largou com raiva na cama.

algum problema Gina? - perguntou Hermione que estudava recostada ao lado em sua cama.

não... não foi nada não... - disse ela tentando desviar o olhar - você já vai se arrumar?

bom... acho que já está na hora, não acha?

é... bom, se não se incomoda - Gina guardou o diário na comoda - eu vou indo me arrumar na frente, tudo bem?

claro... pode ir - completou Hermione com um sorriso meio sem graça no rosto, afinal, ela não estava indo por livre e espontanea vontade para a festa.

Gina já estava pronta, mas havia decidido ir com um outro vestido, sem ser o que Draco havi lhe entregue na escola dias atrás. Ele era preto, um tomara-que-caia, que lhe definia a cintura, dava ênfase ao seu cabelo ruivo, entre outros aspectos.

Ela havia se dirigido ao salão comunal onde estava Rony, todo desarrumado, numa tentativa de não ir a festa que ele não iria a não ser pela irmã.

o que você está esperando Rony? que eu perca a cabeça, morra de chorar, lhe implore pra ir? por que se for isso que você está esperando que eu faça eu começarei agora! -terminou ela sem ar.

depois dessa eu me arrumava em cinco segundos - disse Harry que descia as escadas já arrumado.

é pra isso que servem os amigos - disse Rony sem razão indo se arrumar.

por que el faz essas oisas comigo? eu num vejo o por que disso... parece que ele só quer me ver triste...

não, ele só quer lhe proteger... mais as vezes ele exagera...

ainda bem que não sou a única que penso assim... e mesmo que fosse eu estaria certa. - disse ela desabando na poltrona.

nossa Hermione! - exclamou Harry assim que ela apareceu no salão - você está linda!

obrigado Harry... você também está ótimo... e o Rony? ele já está pronto?

tanto quanto os elfos domésticos que trabalham na coinha do castelo - disse Gina com raiva.

eu não acredito... ele só foi se vestir agora? - perguntou Hermione e nesse exato momento, Harry levou as duas mãos ao rosto para esconder sua reação de sarcasmo.

pois é! - disse Gina se acomodando na poltrona, agora que mais alguém lhe dava razão.

eu não sei não como o Rony pode ser tão infantil!

eu não sou infantil não! será que vocês podem deixar de falar sobre mim por dez segundos? - disse ele descendo as escadas. - acho melhor irmos logo - contionuou ele - já estamos atrasados e não queremos perder a festa do nosso querido amigo Draco, não é?

mais Gina não queria se chatear mais, continuou calada e se dirigiu à saída para de uma vez por todas irem para a festa.


	4. Festa na mansão Malfoy

Havia chegado o momento mais esperado - por Gina - e lá estavam os quatro, em frente à mansão Malfoy.

bom... ainda dá tempo para voltar atrás... - disse Rony.

tarde demais - disse Harry, quando todos olharam as grandes portas abrirem e por trás delas estava o garoto odiado por eles - e incrivelmente, menos Gina.

já estava pensando que vocês não viriam! - exclamou Draco que estava impecavel, todo de preto, realçando seu olhar sobre Gina.

se demorasse mais cinco segundos, aposto que não nos encontraria! - disse Rony sarcástico.

mais hoje ele não queria implicancias, não naquele momento, olhou novamente para Gina e continuou:

bom, sejam bem-vindos à minha casa, e a minha festa, fiquem a vontade, qualquer problema podem me chamar.

então... - disse Gina - o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui fora?

e todos concordaram e entraram.

pelo menos ele não disse casinha - disse Rony baixinho para Harry que parecia ter pensado na mesma coisa que o amigo.

Gina, possoTE mostrar a casa? - perguntou Draco deixando bem claro que só havia convidado ela.

nós iremos adorar Draco! - disse Rony que fora logo cortado por Gina.

claro Draco, EU uero ir sim. Depois eu encontro vocês então. Disse ela seguindo Draco.

O que Gina pensava nesse exato momento era que não podia acreditar na resposta que havia dado no irmão, e se Draco aprontasse com ela? e todas as outras dúvidas desde o dia do convite especial, vieram à tona em sua cabeça, mais ela não podia dexar isso aparecer, seria uma fraqueza? poderia até ser, mais tudo o que ela queria era descobrir por que ela era uma convidada tão especial como Draco havia lhe dito.

Um pouco mais afastados, já no segundo andar, depois de passar por enormes comôdos, eles foram para uma varanda.

Romântico ou previsível? - perguntou Gina sorrindo.

vamos dizer os dois, para ser mais sincero... - e retribuiu o sorriso.

bom... tem uma coisa que eu queria saber Draco... - disse ela olhando pa o lado.

pode perguntar, já quie tanto lhe encomoda.

Agora ela havia levado um susto, será que ele sabia o que era? será que ele viu em seus olhos o medo que tanto sentia? não poderia... então ela respirou, e o encarou:

por que eu sou assim, tão especial? e por que eu? desde quando Draco? isso tudo é uma armação?por que se for eu... - mais havia sido interrompida.

primeiro - começou ele - você está linda, e concordo que aquela roupa não ficaria assim tão bem em voçê, e eu entendo todas essas sua dúviadas, mais vamos com calma está bem? você não vai agora vai?

não... - disse ela sem graça.

agora com mais calma eu explico...

mais vai ter que responder tudo o que eu perguntei!

tudo bem... se você me deixar é claro... então vamos lá... você não quer escutar sentada? - disse ele apontando para um sofá que estava atrás deles, juntamente com outras poltronas e mais alguns enfeites.

claro... - e se sentaram.

Eu posso dizer que esse meu jeito prepotente de ser é uma mania, eu acho - começou ele - mais pulando esse detalhe - e sorriu - eu posso dizer que gosto muito de você. nem precisa perguntar desde quando, eu sei que você quer saber... acho que desde sempre... no beco diagonal... naqueles tempos...

Gina parecia cada vez mais surpresa.

continuando... é claro que nauqele tempo eu reconheço, sentia muita inveja de Harry, por ele sempre estar arrodiado de meninas que se chocavam em saber de suas aventuras, nesses poucos anos em Hogwarts, e principalmente por você gostar dele.

gostava - disse ela. ele não pôde esconder o sorriso.

mais, eu não podia ficar na inveja a vida toda e não tentar mudar as coisas, foi aí que eu pensei em uma meneira de falar com voçê, sabe, tentar ntrar no seu mundo - e um pensamento veio à tona na cabeça de Gina : **voçê já está nele a muito tempo! **- foi aí que eu pensei em uma festa.

por isso eu era a convidada especial que não podia faltar - cocluiu ela.

isso mesmo... e já que você não vê nada contra tudo o que disse, acho que vai gostar de uma coisa que tenho para te dar...

mais nem Gina pôde pensar o que era que ela já se encontrava beijando os lábios daquele garoto tão irresistível.

N/A: muito fraco os meus reviews! ker dizer na quantidade mesmooo! gente ... comntemmmm!

bejuuuxxx!


	5. Festa na mansão Malfoy parte II

**Festa na Mansão Malfoy -** parte II

Acho que estamos indo muito rápido - disse Gina se afastando de Draco, mesmo que seus pensamentos mais profundos lhe mandasse continuar - vamos dar umas voltas?

claro - disse ele mantendo um sorriso.

Onde vocês acham que Gina e Draco foram? - perguntou Rony a Harry e Hermione pegando alguns doces na mesa enfeitada com várias outras coisas.

bom... acho que ele foi mostrar a casa a ela, não se lembra? - disse Hermione tendando esconder a falta de calma com o amigo. - sabe Rony, eu acho que você deveria dar um pouco mais de liberdade a sua irmã...

mais ela é apenas uma criança!

o quê! agora você esta parecendo uma... ela já é bem grandinha para saber o que quer!

bom, não vamos brigar agora, não é? - disse Harry tentando acalmar os dois.

e se Draco tentar se aproveitar dela? - disse Rony muito preocupado.

ela saberá muito bem se defender. - e dizendo isso, Hermione saiu andando.

Rony... não precisava ter acabado assim... eu vou atrás de Hermione. - e Harry saiu à procura da amiga.

Se o que Rony estava sentindo fosse mesmo ciúmes, era para o bem da irmã, afinal, de uma hora para outra, para ele,Draco tinha se transformado em "amigo", havia convidado sua irmã - como convidada especial - para uma festa, que ele nem sabia que só estava acontecendo por causa dela, ele não sabia bem o que Draco queria com isso, mais para ele , vindo de quem estava vindo, não podia ser nada mais que problemas.

voçê não quer ver o jardim? - disse Draco para Gina emquanto iam em direção a escada.

pode ser... - disse ela sem muito entusiasmo.

Eles passaram por um corredor que dava para o fundo da mansão, e em frente havia uma escada que levava ao patamar onde se encontrava um lindo jardim, om uma fonte no meio, um caminho de grama, várias espécies de plantas e flores, e um pequeno corrego onde havia uma pontezinha que dava continuação ao resto do jardim.

nossa! como é grande aqui! - exclamou Gina maravilhada com a beleza do jardim.

é a parte preferida da minha mãe, ela que cuida de tudo aqui,ácho que é um tipo de refúgio para ela... - disse ele olhando o jardim.

eles se sentaram na beirada da fonte e Gina, passando levemente a mão na água, perguntou a Draco.

o que você quer com isso? sério... pode me dizer... sabe, eu sei que você foi muito gentil comigo ultimamente, mais pode me dizer a verdade, eu não irei ficar com raiva...

Gina - disse ele virando o rosto dela para poder olhar em seus olhos - nada que eu disse é mentira. Nada. eu sei, como deve ser difícil acreditar, quer dizer, eu tento entender, mais se você não quiser continuar eu tentarei entender os seus motivos...

**eu não posso dizer não! ele esta sendo tão gentil, parece tão sincero... mais! não! não tem nenhum mais! eu já disse isso para mim mesma! se for uma mentira eu sei que irei saber, mais se for o contrário? se for tudo verdade? eu não posso fazer isso com ele, ele merece essa chance!**

então está bem! - disse ela com um grande sorriso.

como assim, está bem? - disse ele desapontado.

não bobinho! está bem, eu posso lher dar essa chance...

"chance"? - disse ele meio confuso.

deixa pra lá... - Ginafoi para mais perto de Draco e lhe deu um beijo rápido. - podemos encontrar os outros agora?

cla.. cla.. quer dizer, claro que sim! - disse ele meio abobado.

então vamos!

mais tem mais uma coisa... - disse ele segurando sua mão.

espera aí - disse Gina antes dele começar. - é algo tão importante que possa me decepcionar antes de me alegrar?

não? - disse ele meio confuso.

então depois você me fala!

está bem. - e dizendo isso eles foram de encontro aos outros.

N/A: valeu mesmo os reviews! espero que continuem lendo e comentando... pelo menos eu não exploro que nem a minha prima que só posta depois de 5 reviews novos... hauhauhuahuha... bjuxx!


	6. Confissões Inesperadas

**Confissões Inesperadas**

Harry já estava ficando perdido, naquela mansão interminavel, quando conseguiu encontrar Hermione, encostada em uma janela, com os olhos vermelhos.

Hermione? - perguntou ele para que ela notasse sua presença ali.

Harry? por que voçê me seguiu? - disse ela com a voz arrastada, limpando as lágrimas para que o amigo não as visse, o que era meio mprovável, pois ela estava com o nariz todo vermelho. - droga... voçê veio aqui pra me ver chorar, não é isso?

claro que não Hermione...mais voçê sabe como o Rony é... ele só que proteger a Gina. - disse ele dando um lenço a amiga - e voçê não precisa esconder suas lágrimas de mim, elas não são nenhuma vergonha, são?

não é isso... - disse ela soluçando - como ele pode ser tão cabeça dura! eu queria que ele fosse mais, mais...

mais..? - disse Harry.

mais... amavél.

amável? - Harry não entendia o que Hermione estava tentando lhe dizer, mais antes que ela podesse começar a lhe explicar, Draco e Gina apareceram sorridentes, indo em direção deles.

Droga - disse Hermione limpando as lágrimas antes deles chegarem.

Hermione? - falou Gina - algum problema? voçê está se sentindo mal? nós podemos ir embora e ...

Não! claro que não... estou bem, foi só um desentendimento - disse ela com um meio sorriso no rosto para não decepcionar a amiga.

Nós estamos indo pegar alguns doces, salgados... voçês não querem ir? - disse Draco.

Não, não... - disse Hermione.

Eu também não, acabei de pegar algumas coisas, vou ficar mais um pouco aqui com Hermione. - disse Harry vendo que a amiga ainda queria falar com ele.

então, estamos indo... - disse Gina.

qual quer coisa, é só me falar. - disse Draco acompanhando Gina.

depois de alguns segundos já não dava para ver-los mais, então Harry percebeu que havia algum problema, que Hermione não queria lhe dizer... mais ele não tinha entendido, o que ela quis dizer com a palavra amável? mais ele achou que aquele não era o melhor momento para uma conversa mais profunda, então, tratou de animar a amiga.

Voçê está muito bonita Hermione, alguém já lhe disse? - disse ele sorrindo.

Ah Harry... não precisa ser gentil... se quiser ir eu ficarei aqui por mais alguns minutos.

se voçê quiser ficar só eu posso ir.

eu quero.

então depois a gente se fala... - e dizendo isso saiu andando.

Harry - disse ela, fazendo-o parar - obrigada por tentar me ajudar.

que nada Mione... nem precisa agradecer... - e dizendo isso ele desapareceu.

Harry tentava entender o que ela havia lhe dito, mais não dava, tinha muitas outras coisas ao mesmo tempo, ele não podia dar a atenção necessaria para aquele assunto naquele exato momento, então, foi a procura de Rony, antes que ele encontrasse sua irmã mais uma vez com Draco.

Ainda bem que encontrei você... - disse Harry para Rony.

o que ela lhe disse? - perguntou ele fingindo não estar entereçado.

umas coisas que eu não entendi... e quando eu a encontrei ela estava chorando...

chorando? - ele não pode não perguntar, por que, acima de tudo, Rony gostava muito de Hermione.

é... acho que você deveria ser menos preocupado com a sua irmã...

eu sei... mais é difícil cara... logo o Draco! ele é nosso inimigo! e estamos na festa dele, na casa dele!

ele pode deixar de ser, não pode?

mais de uma hora para outra? assim do nada?

vamos ter calma, está bem? eu também não acredito muito, mais vamos ter calma, ta bem?

vou tentar... - e deu um sorriso meio desconfiado.

N/A: TALVEIS EU DEMORE UM POUKO OU NAUM PA POSTAR O OUTRO JAH que eu postei dois no msmo dia!

bjuxx


	7. Fim de festa, Vida nova!

**Fim de festa, nova vida!**

**Bom... o fim da festa não foi tão emocionante, mais que festa hein! quanta coisa que está acontecendo ao mesmo tempo... Rony morrendo de ciúmes, eu tento ter calma com ele, mais é que as vezes ele estrapola... quer dizer... sempre... mais eu sei que ele só me quer bem... assim como o Draco...! Eu e Draco! Draco e eu! ai... isso é um sonho? um pesadelo? bom... até agora parece um sonho e dos bons! espero que não se torne um pesadelo... é tão difícil acreditar que o Draco gosta de mim... e se fosse o Harry? seria também difícil? e o Draco falou que tinha ciúmes... nossa... será que eu sou tão importante assim para ele? ... mais... de uma coisa eu sei! ele beija muito bem! bom está na hora de parar... até porque amanhã tem aula... e é um novo dia!**

Ainda está ai Gina? - disse Harry ao emcontrar Gina sentada na poltrona no salão comunal com seu diário no colo. - não consegue dormir?

Mais ou menos... é que aconteceu tanta coisa nessa festa... - disse ela botando o diário em uma pequena mes ao lado da poltrona.

Pois é... sem querer ser chato - disse ele, e ela tinha certeza que em seguida viria alguma pergunta relacionada a Draco - ele tratou voçê bem, não foi?

Anh? Draco? - disse ela fingindo não ter entendido, e ele balançou a cabeça em um gesto confirmativo - claro... muito legal ele... quer dizer, depois dessa mudança, se é que podemos dizer...

Não querendo ser que nem o seu irmão, eu só queria que voçê tivesse cuidado com ele, é que..

eu sei Harry... eu também sei que pode ser alguma armadilha, como também devo acreditar que não seja...

ah... tá... é que o seu irmão... voçê sabe... ele gosta muito de voçê... ele só quer lhe proteger..

é... mais de vez enquando ele devia diminuir essa preocupação... eu sei que não é fácil, mais ele tem que tentar, nada é fácil não acha? - disse ela com um sorriso - sem querer acabar com a nossa conversa, mais, voçê sabe não é? amanhã temos aula e já esá muito tarde... então... eu já vou indo...

é, eu também... noite.

noite.

E assim cada um subiu a esacada para seus respectivos dormitórios.

Acorde Gina! - disse Hermione balançado-a devagar - voçê não quer assistir as aulas com fome, quer?

Não... pode ir na frente, eu vou demorar um pouquinho... - disse Gina bocejando.

Voçê tem certeza que não quer que eu te espere, não é problema nenhum...

não não... pode ir sim... - disse ela.

então, até já.

até. - e dizendo isso Hermione foi com Rony e Harry, que já a esperavam no salaão comunal.

Gina estava de ótimo humor... também... depois de uma festa, feita especialmente para ela - e Draco, claro - o dia não poderia estar melhor. Mal sabia ela a surpresa que estava esperando-a.

Ela vestiu as vestes da escola, prendeu os cabelos ruivos, e grandes, agora já batiamantes da cintura, e foi de encontro aos amigos, mais, assim que acabara de sair do salão comunal da Grifinória, deu de cara com Draco.

Draco! que surpresa... voçê... já aqui? algum problema?

Problema? não... surpresa sim.

Então, o que é?

é que eu pensei de em vez nós irmos tomr café, como sempre, do mesmo jeito, podíamos fazer um pique-nique... claro, se voçê quiser...

**Que fofo... será que todo dia vai ter uma surpresa! mais não é nada de mais...**

Claro - respondeu ela entusiasmada - podemos ir agora mesmo!

ótimo. - e dizendo isso, ele pegou a cesta que estava em seus pés, e foram para os jardins da escola.

Chegando no jardim, eles arrumaram a toalha, na grama verde vibrante, que parecia constantemente molhada, e começaram a lanchar.

Gina... - disse ele botando o pão que estava em suas mãos de lado - se lembra que ontem eu queria lhe dizer uma coisa, mais voçê achou melhor que eu dissesse depois?

Sim... - disse ela comose estivesse engasgada.

Bom... eu queria saber se... - agora ele a olhava em seus olhos -eu queria saber se voçê quer namorar comigo.

**Sabia!Eu sabia que era isso... será que está muito rápido? será? claro que está... mais... ai! que vida difícil... eu não posso dizer não, já que é uma "chance", mesmo que ele não aceite o termo... então... lá vai!**

E ela deu um sorriso, o que foi mais que um sim, muito melhor na opnião de Draco, que já não se contia, elhe deu um abraço seguido pelo mais previsível...pelo não, pelos beijos. Mas o que não foi previsível foi que Gina se desequilibrou e caiu na grama, uma vez que estava sentada.

Mais isso não foi nenhum motivo para estragar aquele momento único, até que Gina o interrompeu, e, deitada na grama ao lado de Draco, alhavam para o céu, que estava azúl como nunca,o que depois de alguns dias não poderiam fazer devidoa neve.

Parece um sonho... - disse Draco.

Um sonho... - repetiu Gina.

Por que só agora Draco? - disse ela.

Por que só agora pude deixaros conceitos hipocritas do meu pai de lado...

Acho que está na hora... ou irei perder aula de poções... o que não é nada bom.

Com certeza...- disse elee os dois se sentaram.

Então Até mais tarde...- disse Gina se levantando.

Espera - disse Draco se levantando também. Mais ela já sabia o que era, um beijo é claro e mais uma coisinha inesperada, assim que ela parara, ele disse...

Eu te amo, Gina, não precisa dizer nada, até mais.

Agora vermelha, ela deu um beijo na bochecha e seguiu em direção a entrada da escola.

**N/A: bom bom bom! eu tinha que escrever um pokinho mais... tow numa lan a minha maezitxa foi falar com umas amigas e sabe como é conversa de mãe... então eu aproveitei! huhauhauha... espero que estejam gostando.. e desculpa aew alguns naum seja modesta carol todos os meus erros, eh ki eu num escrevo muito devagar e de vez em nunka confiro o que escrevi... só deps d publikado ;x entaum eh isso! reviews, reviews, reviews! bjuuuxx! ;**


	8. Antigos Ressentimentos

**N/A: Bom... vários capítulos ao mesmo tempo é bom não é? eu também acho ótimo entrar e ver vários reviews novos, e não 1/**

**Sem querer sendo como a minha priminha querida... new mika? podem dar sugestões, pedir explicação, qualquer coisa! ¬¬ também tudo tem seu limite... espero que Draco não decepcione ninguém, não é? blz... **

**Antigos Ressentimentos**

Ainda naquele mesmo dia, depois das aulas, na hora da rsegunda refeição, Rony comentava com Harry, que se a intenção de Draco fosse namorar com Gina, ele teria que se entender muito bem com ele, e mal sabia do que estava se passando entre Gina e ele naquele momento.

Mais Rony, voçê não é o pai dela, é o irmão! - repetia Harry ao longo do caminho para o refeitório - se ela quiser namorar com ele, voçê não tentará imoedir, vai?

Claro que sim! - disse Rony gesticulando.

Voçê não pode proibi-la de nada! se ainda quiser ser amigo dela... eu conversei com ela, e ela gosta muito de voçê!

Eu sei! eu também gosto dela, e só quero o bem dela, será que ninguém intende isso?

entendemos - disse Hermione se juntando a eles - sabe Rony, as vezes voçê está cheio de razão, mais em outras, como agora, voçê está totalmente sem, e mais, a vida não é sua, é dela! e ela sabe muito bem quem é o Draco, e se ela quiser tentar mudar ele, se ele mudou e quer demonstrar isso, eu não vejo nenhum problema... eu sei, ele é o Draco, nunca vai deixar de ser, e se um dia ele chegar a ser seu cunhado? entrar para a sua família? voçê não vai falar com seus sobrinhos por causa dele? vai ignorar Gina? fingir que ela não existe? será que voçê pode deixar esse assunto de lado nem que seja por uma semana? ai sim poderemos ver se Draco só está aprontando ou se está tentando mudar. - concluiu a amiga sem folêgo.

Cara - disse Rony com os olhos arregalados - voçê está melhor que a minha mãe! - Harry olhou para Hermione que não aguentou e começou a rir.

Voçê nunca vai deixar de ser o legume mais incencível, não é?

E voçê nunca vai parar de tentar me ajudar a entender essas coisas que nóis, legumes incencíveis não entendemos, não é?

Claro que não... - disse ela e finalmente foram ao refeitório.

Mas, apesar de todas essas pequenas brigas no dia-a-dia deles, a amizade nunca diminuia, só aumentava. Nas portas do refeitório, deram de cara com Pansy Parkson discutindo com Gina.

Voçê não tem o direito de roubar ele de mim! - gritava a garota no momento em que eles chegaram.

Eu não roubei ninguém de voçê - disse Gina querendo parar com aquela briga inútil, para ela.

Desencosta da minha irmã garota! - disse Rony puxando Gina para perto dele.

Rony, essa garota está ficando doida! eu não fiz nada!

Fez nada... como voçê pode ser tão sínica? eu vi na festa! voçês dois juntos! ele já é meu! - insistia Pansy

Vamos sair daqui antes que nossa casa perca ponto por causa dessa garota fútil! - disse Gina virando as costas, o que acabava de ser um ato inútil, pois havia cruzado com Draco.

Algum problem ... - mais mal pôde concluir a frase que Pansy havia lhe enterrompido.

Tem sim Draco! voçê sabe que eu gosto de voçê e ess..- mais agora havia sido interrompida por ele.

Voçê não me deixou terminar... algum problema, GINA? - disse ele deixando Pansy boquiaberta, tal como Harry, Rony Hermione, só não Gina, que esperava algo do tipo.

Tem sim Draco, essa garota me parou e começou a me insultar, do nada, dizendo que eu havia lhe roubado dela. - disse Gina encarando Pansy.

E roubou sim! - insistia a garota.

Não roubou nada. - disse Drcao calmo. - Eu nunca tive nada com voçê Pansy, e voçê sabe muito bem disso, eu não gosto de voçê. E se voçê me quiser como inimigo, tudo bem, é só continuar com essa briga infantil.

Isso não vai ficar assim! - disse a garota com os olhos cheios de lágrimas quando lhes virou as costas.

Bom... acho que agora podemos iniciar nossa refeição, não acha Rony? - disse Hermione tentando deichar Draco e Gina sós.

Gina voçê não vem? - perguntou Rony que nem olhou para Hermione.

Eu chego já. - disse ela também sem olhar para o irmão, que agora mirava Draco enquando ia para a mesa.

E isso é só o começo - disse Rony sarcástico ao se sentar na grande mesa.

Rony... acho que voçê definitivamente não tem memória. - disse Hermione séria seguida por uma risada de Harry.

É só o jeito legume insensível de ser Hermione - retrucou Harry. Mais rony nem dava atençã, tentando escutar o que Gina e Draco conversavam agora, mesmo que fosse impossível.

Pode explicar - disse Gina olhando para o lado.

Eu já acabei de dizer tudo... voçê sabe como ela é... voçê já me viu com ela?

Mais ela disse que gostava de voçê!

Acabou de dizer tudo... ELA, não eu. EU gosto de voçê, e voçê, gosta de mim? - disse ele querendo saber deixando-a sem graça.

Voçê ainda tem dúvidas? - e sorriu.

Bom... tudo já está resolvido... então, depois a gente se fala, o.k.?

claro... - disse ela meio cabisbaixa, mais agora havia percebido que Pansy lhe censurava com o olhar naquele momento esperando para ver se ele a beijaria.

Draco... tem mais uma coisa... - disse ela se aproximando dele - a Pansy está olhando para nós... voçê poderia me ... - e abaixou a voz - _fazer um favor?_

_Depende do favor -_ falou ele baixo também.

_me dá um beijo. - _disse ela sem graça.

_não é favor, mais se voçê considerou assim, fica me devendo. - _e, comprindo o acordo, ele naum deu um beijinho qualquer, tanto que Pansy ficou boquiaberta.

_Não vou esquecer que voçê me deve um favor. - _disse ele em seu ouvido. Mais Gina estava tão eufórica para ver a cara de Pansy que nem ligou para o que Draco havia dito.

Até mais - disse ela e saiu andando em direção a mesa da Grifinória, mais antes passou bem perto de Pansy e falou perto dela:

_Acho melhor voçê levantar o queixo, ele pode doer mais tarde. - _Disse Gina se vangloreando e seguiu em frente.

Gina! eu vi o que vi! o Draco lhe beijou? - disse Hermione também boquiaberta com o feito.

Ah é... nóis estamos namorando... - disse ela ao se sentar muito calma.

Voçês o quê! - disse Rony furioso.

Rony... eu não vou brigar com voçê agora, está bem? eu estou com fome...

Gina... o que foi que voçê disse a Pansy? - Hermione já não se contia de curiosidades.

Eu falei para ela levantar o queixo por que mais tarde ele poderia doer. - disse ela sorrindo seguido por um gesto de admiração da parte de Hermione.

Quer dizer que a Pansy gosta do Draco - disse Harry se enturmando na conversa.

Pois é... - mais Gina não queria mais saber daquele assunto, pelo menos naquele momento.

**N/A: Por hoje é só amiguinhos! huahauha... bjuuss!**


	9. Emoções à flor da pele

**N/A: poxa... fiquei com muita raiva ontem... ia postar um capitúlo novo e kd do fanfiction abrir a pág. de logar? affx... ngm merece... mais aqui estou eu! em breve nova história... naum se preocupem.. vai ser ao mesmo tempo! ;D hiohihoiohihh bjuxxX ;**

**Emoções à flor da pele**

E lá estava Gina, sempre em sua cama escrevendo em seu diário...

**Mai que diazinho hen? é briga pra cá, pra lá... tudo isso só por que estou oficialmente! com o Draco... eu nunca pensei que ele posse ser tão legal como é... que sorte a minha! que asar da Pansy... eu é que não vou ter pena daquela invejosa... quantas mais iram aparecer? não importa... quem está com ele sou eu, não elas... espero que amanhã o dia seja mais compensador... se tiver um beijinho já foi um dia ótimo... rs... como eu já estou... fazer o que... agora eu já gosto dele e por pequenos obstaculos não irei desistir, se ele também não fizer nada errado... o que é _errado?_ depois eu penso nisso... seja o que for, tenho que ter cuidado, posso ter me vangloreado com a Pansy, mais... estou devendo um favor a Draco! e ele disse que não precisava ser favor... ai ai ai... então... é só.**

Fechou o diário e guardou ele na pequena e costumera comoda ao lado de sua cama.

Gina - Hermione se aproximava - podemos conversar?

Ultimamente todos querem conversar comigo sobre o Draco.- disse ela calmamente com um sorriso.

Você não acertou... mais é mais ou menos isso. é sobre Rony.

Mais ou menos isso? - disse Gina.

É que... - Hermione agora estava vermelha - eu acho que as pessoas nunca perceberam e nem ele que...

Você gosta dele?

Como você sabe? - disse Hermione surpresa.

Pra aturar ele como você atura, tentando mostrar a ele como as coisas são... e tudo mais que você faz... o Harry também sabe.

O Harry? - havia ficado mais surpresa. - bom... será que ele nunca vai perceber? é que...

Hermione... ele gosta de você. mais é muito inseguro e você sabe como ele é.

E como... - disse Hermione olhando para Gina. - Bom... acho que vou dizer a ele hoje.

Boa sorte!

É... acho que vou precisar de muita. Eu tenho umas pesquisas pra fazer, e já já não poderei mais ir na biblioteca, tenho que me apressar!

E dizendo isso Hermione foi correndo para a biblioteca enquanto Gina foi para o salão comunal onde Harry estava.

Tudo bem Harry? - perguntou Gina vendo o garoto meio absorto em seus pensamentos.

Ah... claro... Pansy num tentou nada ...

Não não... relaxa... eu nem ligo.

Hermione stá meio tensa ou eu estou vendo coisas?

É... ela vai contar pro Ron hoje... - disse ela como se o assunto já tivesse sido discutido.

Finalmente... espero que eles se entendam...

Com certeza... e você?

Eu? - disse ele meio sem entender que era sobre aquele mesmo assunto. - Bom... nem sei...

E a Cho?

Muito complicada... sei lá... vai ver é pelo fato de que foi no momento mais frágil que eu gostei dela...

Ouvi uns comentários ditos por ela...

o que? - disse Harry agora curioso.

Que não devia ter tido ciúmes de Hermione nem muito menos as besteiras que havia feito.

Hum... - parou um momento - quem sabe...

Agrora Rony havia chegado estressado como sempre.

Eu não sei como Snape pode ser tão rancoroso! será que ele nunca vai parar?

você ainda duvida? - disse Harry sério.

Você não encontrou com Hermione no caminho não? - disse Gina tentando saber de alguma coisa.

Bom... não... - disse ele meio cabisbaixo.

Mais Hermione acabara de chegar, e frustada, o que deveria ser por causa da biblioteca.

Bom, estou muito cansada... Harry você também não está? - disse Gina querendo deixar Ron e Hermione a sós.

Claro... estou morto de cansaso... também vou subir, por que vocês não conversam? - disse Harry que agora estava sob os olhares de Hermione.

é... eu vou ficar um pouco aqui embaixo... - disse Ron destraído.

Agora estavam no salão comunal Rony e Hermione, de frente a lareira.

Rony... você... é... - pelaprmeira vez ela não sabia o que dizer e como dizer.

o que foi Hermione? você não está se sentindo bem?

não... estou mais ou menos.

Algum problema ?

na verdade... um monte... é que... tem um garoto... que na verdade, só agora eu percebi quanto eu gosto dele.

Rony agora olhava para a lareira e falou bem baixo que nem mesmo Hermione escutou - Harry.

Eu queria sabera assim... o que você acha que eu devo fazer?

Diz a ele que você gosta dele.

Era isso que eu achava...!

O Harry tem sorte. - disse ele cabisbaixo - se não se importa eu vou dormir.

na verdade me importo sim.

Ele havia se levantado e agora havia sentado de novo.

Você nunca percebeu?

Sempre.

Não! não é do Harry que eu gosto, nem do Krum tão pouco outros.

e quem é?

Hermione não acreditava no que Rony dizia.

De você Rony!

o que! -agora estava novamente de pé, seguido por Hermione que também estava de pé.

Rony... você nunca notou? você é tão insensível assim mesmo?

Se é assim... posso mostrar que não sou tanto... - e beijou Hermione.

Sim, era um ato que ela nunca poderia ter pensado que aconteceria. porque era simplesmente muita coisa para Rony fazer, assimilar os fatos e ainda isso?

E então ela sorriu.

Ainda bem que você não é tão insensível.

Já estou me acostumando com os seus sermãos. mais se não se importa, eu estou mesmo cansado e...

claro.. já consegui dizer o que queria, nos vemos amanhã. - e os dois foram fara seus dormitórios.

E ai Rony? - perguntou Harry já sabendo o que se passava.

Cara, a Hermione gosta de mim.

Sim, e ai? - insitiu Harry.

Como assim, e ai? você já sabia?

Claro, todo mundo sabe.

Todo mundo?

Sim! e ai? - Harry não se contia de curiosidades.

Eu... beijei ela.

Até que em fim que vocês se entenderam... você é muito desligado..

eu sei cara... mais... eu sou assim né? - e foram dormir.

Enquanto isso no dormitório feminino...

E é bom! - perguntou Gina feliz em saber que as coisas haviam dado certo.

Hum... ótimo!

é melhor fazermos silêncio, as meninas estão dormindo.

eu também vou até amanhã cunhadinha! - disse Gina sorridente.

até!

**N/A: Eu sei que aqui kem manda eh Draco e Gina, mais no proximo cap. vai acontecer uma coisa... hummm! num pode dizer! hauhauha... bjuux!**


	10. Um favor inesperado

**N/A: Que bom que vcs gostaram da parte hr e r, eu num sabia se isso ia roubar mt a cena d Draco e Gina, mais, tudo tem um começo new? eu naum poderia simplesmente colocar que hermione e rony começaram a namorar do nada... se bem que quem realmente presta atenção viu que na festa hermione ficou mt magoada com rony e naum disse mais fica subentendido que ela gosta dele... enquanto a Harry e Cho, naum vou dizer o que acontece pq ainda vai mt discurssão! **

**Um favor Inesperado**

Já era manhã e todos estavão indo para as suas respectivas aulas.

Já estou indo viu Hermione?- falou Gina terminando de tomar café.

Eu vou esperar Ron e Harry...

Então até mais - disse Gina como de costume, sempre atrasada. Ela estava indo para a aula de Herbologia, quando, do nada Draco apareceu.

Gina! - disse ele dando-lhe um susto.

Que susto Draco!

Eu não tenho muito tempo, só passei pra dizer bom dia - dizendo isso, ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha, pegou em sua mão e foi embora.

Mais não era só para dar um bom dia... ele havia deixado um papel em sua mão, e nele dizia:

_Preciso falar com você urgente, antes do almoço, preciso do seu favor, me encontre na porta da escola._

_Te amo._

Como ainda ficar com raiva depois de um te amo? bom... ela também não conseguiria, e seja o que fosse, Gina tentaria fazer, a não ser que fosse algo contra seus amigos, é claro.

Ainda ai Gina? - Perguntou Harry - Hermione disse que você saiu apressada e... - Gina o interrompeu, ela estava mesmo atrasada.

Não... eu ainda estou atrasada, xau! - e saiu correndo em direção às estufas.

Mais não importava quanto ela tentasse se concentrar, ela não conseguia parar no que Draco poderia lhe pedir.

**Será que ele quer terminar? não... isso não poderia ser um favor... ai! pensa Gina! o que pode ser esse favor? será que...**

Mais seus pensamentos acabavam de ser interrompidos pela professora que agora pedia sua atenção.

Gina - chamou Luna sua atenção - você tem se desconcentrado muito nas aulas essas semanas... está com algum problema? - perguntou a garota preocupada.

Não... é que é tanto assunto novo não é? as vezes eu me perco... você poderia me ensinar algumas coisas mais tarde? - perguntou Gina que agora falava sério.

Claro, pode ser antes do jantar? vou estar livre.

Claro... está ótimo! - mala terminara de dizer isso e a aula também havia acabado.

Bom... então até mais tarde! - disse Luna se despedindo.

Mais algumas aulas e ela saberia o que era o favor... claro que essas aulas para ela, foram as aulas mais demoradas do ano, pareciam que cada segundo demorava uma hora para passar, e passado o tempo, Gina foi correndo para o lugar marcado. E para sua alegria e cura para o seu tormento naquele momento, Draco já estava lá.

Agora sim podemos falar com calma! - disse ele que queria muito encontrar com Gina.

Pareceu uma eternidade - disse ela - e não pude me concentrar nem um segundo tentando adivinhar o que... - Draco havia interrompido-a.

Antes de tudo eu estava morrendo de saudades...

Mais a gente só não se viu uma noite! - disse ela, mais não era bem o que pensava...

**Ele também estava com saldades! que fofo!como eupude ter essa sorte!**

mas - ela continuou - vamos mata-la de vez... - e fizeram, depois de beijos e abraços (não amassos, Gina é comportada...) ele enfim disse o que queria dizer.

O que é importante e é uma coisa que eu quero que fique só entre nós, por enquanto, por que em breve todos já saberam, é que meu pai é um comensal da morte, foi preso e agora está em Askaban, minha mãe está muito triste... deprimida... também, como ela ficaria? feliz? - disse ele rápido sem tempo para muita surpresa.

Seu pai? comensal? preso? - repetiu ela tentando assimilar pouco a pouco - que horrível, você sabia?

Não... eu sempre achei que sim, mais duvidava, e também, ele não deixa de ser meu pai, eu sei que ele estar errado, já me fez muito mal, mais a minha mãe, está muito triste, como disse, por que ela gosta muito dele, e aceitar esse fato vai ser muito difícil... e...

e qual é o favor? - disse ela.

Já que estamos namorando, eu sei que só faz alguns dias, e nesses poucos tudo está sendo muito difícil, mais, eu queria fazer um jantar, e o favor é você ir.

Gina não viu nenhum problema - até aí...

é só isso? - perguntou ela relaxada.

Não... nesse jantar - falando isso pegou na mão de Gina - eu queria assumir o nosso namoro.

o nosso namoro! - disse ela supresa.

como eu disse, são poucos dias eu sei mais é que ela...

Gina não poderia dizer não, não que ela não quisesse assumir definitivamente, mais é que tudo estava indo muito rápido, mais um não agora poderia estragar tudo, e ela não conseguiria ouvir um não se fosse ela que pedisse um favor desse tipo.

Tudo bem... eu vou. - E ele pareceu ficar aliviado.

Obrigado Gina, é sério, você não sabe o bem que você me faz todos os dias... e não estou dizendo isso só por que você disse sim, mais é que você me fez perceber o quanto eu estava perdendo sendo arrogante com as pessoas, sendo inimigo delas por nada, quer dizer, pelo meu pai, que eu pensava que só queria o meu bem e - mais acabara de ser interrompido.

Draco... não fale nele agora, o.k.?

Claro... eu também não quero ficar com raiva agora... eu vou organizar as coisas a tarde e amanhã te aviso a data, podemos passear hoje antes do jantar? - disse ele.

Bem que Gina queria, mais havia se lembrado - de algo pela primeira vez naquela manhã - que tinha que setudar com Luna naquele horário.

Não vai dar... - disse ela decepcionada - eu tenho que estudar... marquei com a Luna nesse Horário...

Ah... então... a gente se ver por ai... - disse ele chateado, não tanto a ponto de perder a oportunidade de se esbanjar nos lábios de Gina.

Enquanto isso no salão principal...

Hermione! - gritou Rony - vem cá! - Ela não estava muito distante e rapidamente chegou perto de Rony.

Oi... - disse ela meio sem jeito.

Eu sei que eu sou um insensível, mais pensei muito em tudo que você me disse ontem e eu queria saber se você... quer... - mais mal ele terminou e Hermione falou.

Sim!- disse ela já sabendo o que ele diria.

Mais você nem sabe o que eu ia dizer...

Sei sim!

e o que é?

se eu quero namorar com você... - disse ela sem jeito, mais nem precisaria encara-lo agora, não bem do jeito que não queria, pois agora... bom, é bem previsível não acham? é... eles se beijaram.

Sem querer interromper, interrompendo - disse Harry - vocês não viram a Gina, viram?

Cara... eu não sei ultimamente nem onde eu estou, se é um sonho, ou é um pesadelo, seja o que for está bom de mais...

Hermione e Harry não aguentaram e começaram a rir e foram comer.

**N/A: E eh isso aew pessoal! desculpa aew as minhas intromissões aew mais num dava para naum botar u q botei! huauahuahuahua... vlw pelos reviews! atualizem também! eu nunca vejo a continuação das histórias... eu quero mt ver a d vcs! ;**


	11. Aulas muito úteis

**N/A: bom... vcs querem action? hauhauhauha... ia ter umas coicitas nas masmorras mais num ia ficar mt compreensivo, entaum eu deixei pa depois... ;x**

**Enquanto isso num xega vamos esperar o jantar mesmo new? vlw os reviews! bejuxxX!**

**Aulas muito úteis**

Já estava quase na hora da aula que Gina havia marcado com Luna, no Salão principal, e como de se esperar lá ia Gina apressada correndo pelas escadas de Hogwartspara não chegar atrasada.

Bem na hora! - disse Luna quando avistou a amiga que se sentava na mesa.

Ultimamente estou com sérios problemas para me manter sempre na hora, que você nem sabe...

você quer dizer, desde que Tudo começou - Luna se referia a Draco.

Pois é... tá meio difícil sobrar um tempinho, você sabe né?

E como sei...

Mas de repente, tudo tinha mudado, Luna deu um pulo quando viu Harry se aproximar da Mesa delas.

Oi meninas! tudo bem se eu ficar aqui? - Gina havia reparado que Luna tentava olhar para todos os cantos da sala menos para Harry, mais quando ele falou isso ela não pôde esperar que Gina dissesse um sim e disse logo.

Claro! pode sim, nós estamos estudando e quem sabe você não poderia dar uma ajudinha... quer dizer... se vc estiver desocupado, claro...

Sem problemas. - Harry riu e olhou pra Gina, eles estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

Bom Harry... você se lembra de Luna, né? - disse Gina tentando puxar um assunto, eles não se viam a muito tempo.

Claro... como poderia me esquecer? - disse ele.

Bom... eu esqueci uns livros lá em cima e.. se vocês me dão licensa eu vou busca-los e volto já! - disse Gina rápido para que eles podessem ficar a sós, e quando se levantou, olhou para Luna e piscou o olho.

Luna estava muito nervosa... será que ela teria alguma chance com Harry? para ela não era muito possível, mais mal ela sabia das intenções de Harry.

Como tem ido od seus estudos, Luna?

Bem... quer dizer, não está muito ruim...

Você está sabendo de Gina e Draco? - disse Harry.

Claro.. e quem não sabe? foi uma coissa muito inesperada e de repente...

Bom... nunca é tarde para mudar as coisas, não acha?

Claro... - Luna agora estava vermelha... inderetas de Harry? o que ela estva esperando?

Você vai para o baile de Hallowen? disse Harry.

Num sei... ninguém ainda me convidou...

Você não quer ir comigo? - disse Harry olhando em seus olhos.

Eu? como você? quer dizer... eu pensei que você já tinha par ai eu nem pensei que nós poderiamos...

quer? - insistiu.

Claro que sim, quer dizer, sim.

Ótimo... bom ... - Gina havia voltado.

Gina, você está sabendo do baile de Hallowen, não está?

Não... não sei de nada não...

Vai ser na próxima semana... você vai?

Acho que sim... - Gina não sabia bem ao certo se poderia ir, pois havia também o jantar com Draco e sua mãe. - você já tem par Harry?

Já, acabei de arranjar...

ah... que pena, você poderia ir com Luna... - Harry e Luna riram.

Eu vou com ela, foi ela quem eu acabei de convidar.

Ah... que bom...

Bom, se não se importam, eu esqueci que tinha que falar umas coisas com Rony, então... - disse Harry se levantando - até mais! - e foi embora.

Tá vendo Luna? e você disse que qualquer coisa seria impossível!

bom... e quem poderia garantir? - disse luna rindo.

Acho que agora poderemos estudar em paz e - mal Gina pode terminar a frase que Luna havia interrompido-a.

Acho que hoje não conseguiremos estudar nada... disse apontando para a pessoa que acabara de entrar no Salão Comunal, Draco.

Ai... eu preciso falar com ele... Licença Luna... - disse Gina se levantando indo de encontro a Draco.

Já tenho a data marcada, vai ser nesse sabádo.

Nesse sabádo? agora, depois de amanhã? - Gina não conseguia acreditar. - eu pensei que só seria no próximo mês e..

Não... é que...

Não, não precisa dizer nada, eu não disse que ia? eu irei...

Ótimo então. Vamos ao baile de Hallowen, não é?

Ah é... claro que sim... pelo menos um dia poderemos ficar um pouco mais juntos não é? - disse ela com um sorriso.

Ando tão ocupado, eu tento arranjar nem que seja um segundo, mais tem tanta coisa pra fazer que eu nem sei o que fazer primeiro.

é ... eu também... mais chega de conversa, eu quero outra coisa...

acho que não é só você... - ele chegou mais perto de Gina e a beijou... e continuou beijando... ainda... até que ela parou e falou ainda encostada nos lábios de Draco.

Com que fantasia nós iremos? - ele havia beijado-a mais uma vez antes de responder.

Bom... de Rei e Rainha? - disse ele.

Eu pensei príncipe e princesa...

depois nós vemos isso, mais vai ter o concurso de rai e rainha do baile, quer dizer, as fantasias mais bonitas...

Quem sabe a gente não ganha? - disse ela.

Bom... já está na hora do jantar... podemos nos ver antes de irmos dormir?

Depende... acho que não vai dar tempo... - disse ela pensando nas outras consequencias que poderia ter...

Qualquer coisa... eu estarei nas masmorras...

Masmorras? - perguntou ela sem acreditar - se algum professor te encontra lá...

Não encontram. Sempre estou lá.

Gina não parecia acreditar no que Draco dizia, em todo caso, Harry, Rony e Hermione já haviam chegado e o jantar já havia sido servido.

Então... eu vou pensar... até.. - mais ela não soube se dizia mais tarde ou amanhã, então, não disse nada.

Até...

E foram para suas respectivas mesas para jantar.

**N/A: Masmorras! hauahuhauha... txan txan txan txan! kem sabe hen? será que Gina vai ir? eu não sei de nada... ;x ainda tow pensando se ela deve ir ou não... atew mais! beijinhuss!**


	12. Decisões ou indecisões?

**N/A: bom... vai ser um poko curto esse cap, pq tenho meia hora para escreve-lo!**

**Decisões precipitadas**

Gina não sabia o que fazer... Ir para ao dormitório ou ir para as masmorras? restava poucos segundos para lea tomar essa decisão, ela já estava saindo do salão principal... que direção ela seguiria?

**Eu... tenho que ir.. para as mas.. cama! tenho que ir dormir.. não posso encontrar ele... o que eu faço... ai... eu vou.. para...**

mais ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, que nem pôde notar que estava indo para as masmorras. inacreditavel, ela mla podia acrediatr no que havia feito quando deu de cara com a porta em frente a sua face.

**O que eu estou fazendo aqui? eu não posso.. eu tenho qque ir embora.. ir dormir... não posso ver ele... ai... mais se ele disse que ninguém vem aqui, dve ser por que ninguém vem.. não é? e se aparecer.. o que vai acontercer? não eu não seria expiulsa... mais e as outras consequencias? e se Hermione sentir a minha fala? e se Rony for me procurar... entro ou não entro... ah.. eu vou sim.**

Ela havia aberto a porta, e lá estava Draco, perto de uma janela, olhando por ela, a paisagem, dava para ver as montanhas, fronteiras de Hogwarts, e ele mal pôde ver que Gina havia entrado ali.

Ela foi com cuidado, para que ele não a notasse, foir por trás e colocou suas mão em seus olhos.

Eu sabia que você viria! - disse ele tirando suas mãos de seus olhos.

Como? eu quase que não vinha... - disse ela querendo contraria-lo.

Mais está aqui, não está?

E ele estava certo, ela não teria coragem de deixa-lo esperando, ela não podia simplesmente ir dormir sabendo quem estava esperando por ela.

Se é assim eu posso ir embora.

Não - disse ele segurando seu braço. - você não veio aqui para brigar comigo, veio?

Ela sorriu e sentou perto dele.

Quer dizer que você vem sempre aqui?

é... quando estou com problemas, eu venhyo olahr as montanhas pra tentar esquece-los.

Mas funciona?

Não... quando eu saio eles voltam e tudo continua igual, a não ser quando estou com você.

Ela abaixou a cabeça com vergonha.

Mais veja as estrelas.. venha mais pra _cá..._ - disse Draco. Não que ela não quisesse, mais ela tinha que ter cuidado, pois ele não deixava de ser Draco.

Olhe... aquela estrela, pra mim, representa você.. está vendo..? - perguntou ele apontando.

Estou... mais... - ela queria saber - se você está aqui, e disse que vem aqui para esquecer os problemas... qual é o problema?

Meu pai, minha mãe...

Ah... é mesmo - Gina achava que deveria ter ficado calada, mais era tarde de mais, agora ela tinha que continuar.

Você gosta muito deles, não é?

é... mais não conseguiria mais olhar para o meu pai... a minha mãe é que eu considero uma pessoa corajosa. por ter aguentado ele todo esse tempo, sabendo ou não o que ele era.

Difícil, deve ser, ela conseguir ficar feliz nessas condições.

Muito... ela está cada vez mais se afogando em mágoas... não sei como ajuda-la... ele precisa da minha ajuda, eu sei... mais como eu poderia ajuda-la? eu tento.. mais tá muito difícil conseguir alguma solução... ultimamente.

Ela havia deitado em seu colo.

Bom... os meus pais não tem tantos problemas como os seus.. eu acho... a minha mãe é que se preucupa mais com eu e meus irmão, principalmente com Rony que é meio desligado.

Ele sorriu.

Mias... fora essas coisas, como seria a vida? seria muito sem graça... assim, se carinho, ciúme... essas coisas que nos mantém vivos...

é... -disse ele.

E, mal poderam perceber, haviam adormecido. Os dois. Gina entre suas pernas apoiada em seu peito e ele encostado nas paredes, ao lado da janela fechada.

**N/A: AINDA Falta coisas.. o proximo tbm eh surpresa!**


End file.
